The Warners Invade Twilight Town
by TTA-Dude
Summary: Crossover with Animaniacs. Yakko, Wakko, and Dot come to Twilight Town and annoy everyone to the brink of insanity. Very, very hilarious. You must read and review!


**The Warners Invade Twilight Town**

**The title pretty much says it all: The Warner Brothers from _Animaniacs_ visit Twilight Town from _Kingdom Hearts _II. Go ahead and read, and review!**

_You're about to enter another dimension:  
A dimension not only of sight and sound,  
But of something else as well,  
Something that is very mysterious and such.  
…  
I forget what it is .  
You see a sign up ahead,  
But you can't read it, it's too far away!  
…  
Oh, now you see it!  
Next Stop:  
Twilight Town!_

A skyline shot of Twilight Town is shown. It is a beautiful day, with the sky of an orange tint, as always. The camera moves slowly towards the train station.

_Location: Twilight Town. Population: Somewhere in the hundreds. A quiet little town where the general public, both adult and children, go about their business: Work, Shop, Rest, Play._

The camera then appears inside the train station, with a _Twilight Zone_ announcer –whom is doing the narration-- standing on the rails.

_But today will be one like no other. For today, a train will stop at this very station, delivering three special passengers whose presence will literally turn this town upside-do…_

A train then comes barreling into the station, running him over with him uttering an "oomph!" before he can finish his monologue. The train stops right over him. The doors of the train open, revealing Yakko, Wakko, and Dot. They step off the train and look around at their surroundings.

"Well sibs!" Yakko declares, "This is it: The Twilight Zone!"

"Wow!" Dot says, "For a place of not only sight and sound, but of mind, it sure is bright and colorful".

Wakko looks up at the sign over the exit.

"Welcome to Twilight Town" he reads.

"_Town_?" Yakko asks, scratching his head. "Not _Zone_?"

"I knew we shouldn't have taken the train that stopped at Albuquerque" Dot says, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well!" Yakko replies, "We can still have fun here."

Yakko then walks out the door, motioning to his brother and sister. Wakko and Dot follow.

The three Warners walk down the cobblestone street, looking at the town around them, soaking up the scenary.

"Funny" Yakko says, looking up at the sky, "It's half past noon and it looks like six o'clock at sunset"

"I guess that's why they call it Twilight Town" Wakko replies.

"Thank you Mr. Obvious!" says Yakko.

"So what should we do?" Wakko asks.

"How about we go shopping," Dot replies, "They seem to have nice shops here."

"I think you forget that we already burnt holes in our pockets before we got here" Yakko remarks.

"And I brunt mine good" Wakko replies, "I don't even have pockets anymore"

"You don't even have pants" Yakko comments.

"GOOOODnight everybody!" Wakko announces, waving at the audience.

"Hey!" Yakko exclaims, "That's my line, and the show isn't over yet! We still have to annoy some people!"

"Who should we annoy?" Dot asks.

Yakko scratches his chin.

"Eennje!" He sings, pointing a finger at a fruit vendor tending to his fruit.  
"Meenie!" He sings, moving his finger to a lady in a flower shop working on a display.  
"Mynnie!" He sings, moving his finger to a baker in a bakery shop opening an oven to freshly baked cookies.  
"MOE!" He sings, moving his finger at Pence, walking down the street, licking a sea-salt ice cream bar.

"MOE!" the Warners exclaim together.

The three start to follow right behind Pence. Pence does not notice them for a few seconds. He then starts to get a feeling that he iss being followed, an expression of anxiousness on his face. He turns around only to find nothing behind him. Shrugging his shoulders, he continues on his merry way, licking away at his ice-cream. The Warners follow suite. Pence gets the feeling again and turns around swiftly. Nobody is behind him. He shakes his head rapidly and continues down the street. The Warners continue to follow him. He strongly believes he's being followed, but instead of turning around, he races down the street in a hurry.

He manages to make it to the usual hangout under the train tracks. Hayner and Olette are there chatting. Pence makes it through the door, placing his hands on his knees and panting heavily. The two notice him.

"So what's the rush?" Hayner asks, "Running a race or something!"

"You guys," Pence says, standing up, "I think somebody was following me!"

With those words, the three Warners appear beside him out of nowhere. This shocks Pence.

"You know what!" Yakko adds, "I---Think you where right!"

Pence stumbless backwards towards Hayner and Olette, who are equally surprised at Yakko, Wakko, and Dot.

"Okay!" Hayner asks, "And you three are?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Yakko replies.

The three Warners pose.

"We're the Warner Borthers!" Yakko and Wakko announce.

"And the Warner Sister!" Dot announces.

"Yakko!" Yakko exclaims.

"Wakko!" Wakko exclaims.

"And Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fana Bo Besca the Third!" Dot exclaims, "But you can call me Dot!"

Pence, Hayner, and Olette just stare at the three confusingly.

"Alright!" Hayner says, "Well, I'm Hayner…"

He motions to Pence.

"This is Pence"

He finally motions to Olette.

"And this is Olette"

At that point without hesitation, Yakko and Wakko jump into Olette's arms.

"HELLLOOOO NURSE!" They exclaim.

"Ekk!" Olette squeaks as she drops the two Warner brothers.

"So what brings you three to Twilight Town?" Hayner asks.

"Oh we're just visiting." Yakko answers casually, "You know: annoy the heck out of people, drive everybody insane, make people mentally breakdown, the usual stuff you do when you visit a town."

Hayner, Pence, and Olette just stand there looking confused and weirded out.

"Uh…" Pence utters, "O-Kay!"

Wakko then appears behind Pence.

"What flavor ice cream you eating?" Wakko asks.

But before Pence could answer, Wakko grabs the ice-cream bar from Pence's hand and throws it into his mouth, swallowing it whole, stick and all. He then burps up the stick and puts it into Pence' hand. Pence is both confused, shocked, and disgusted.

"Sweet…" Wakko says, "Yet salty!"

"It was sea-salt ice cream" Pence says in a sad voice, looking at the bare stick in his hand.

"Sea-Salt?" Dot asks.

"First the sky looks like dusk when it's actually high noon" Yakko comments, "And now there's ice cream that tastes like salt water! What's next, a boy wielding a giant key?"

"Maybe a duck that does magic" Dot adds.

"Or a dog carrying a shield!" Wakko adds.

"Or a mouse dressed like a Jedi" Dot adds.

"A Jedi mouse?" Yakko asks, "Dot, that's just too weird!"

"Sounds like something you would get if _Square_ and _Disney_ had a baby" Wakko comments.

"okay!" Yakko says in disgust, covering his face, "Did not want that mental image in my mind."

"Do you guys happen to have anything better to do than bug us all day?" Hayner asks impatiently.

"Of course!" Yakko adds, "Go bug somebody else all day! Any ideas!"

The three did not know how to answer that.

"Well," Olette utters, "There is Seifer…"

"Great!" Yakko exclaims, "Where can we find him?'

"Umm…" Olette says, "The sandlot down the lane?"

"Okay everybody!" Yakko announces, "Let's annoy Seifer!"

Yakko, Wakko, and Dot leave, bouncing on their bottoms.

"Boingy! Boingy! Boingy!" They chant as they bounce.

Hayner, Pence, and Olette just look on in confusion.

"You know Seifer HATES outsiders, right?" Hayner asks Olette.

"At least they're gone!" Olette replies.

"They're so annoying!" Pence adds.

"At least they're not as bothersome as those white creatures" Hayner remarks.

Meanwhile, over at the sandlot, Seifer, Rai, Fuu, and Vivi are hanging out and chatting. The Warners soon enter the lot. Vivi notices them, stops talking with a look of shock on his face, and points at them. Sifer, Rai, and Fuu turn around.

"Visitors!" Fuu exclaims.

"What the heck are they, Y'know?" Rai asks.

"Don't mind us" Yakko says, "We're just here to be annoying. Which one of you is Seifer?"

"I AM!" Seifer answers, "And in case you didn't know, we don't take outsiders like you lightly. You just don't belong here. Now scat!"

"Ooo! Talk about an attitude problem!" Yakko comments.

"Sort of the opposite of New York City!" Dot adds.

"What are you guys?" Vivi asks.

"Looks like we have to do this again" Yakko says with his hands on his hips.

"We're the Warner Brothers!" Yakko and Wakko announce, posing.

"…and Sister!" Dot adds, also posing.

"Yakko!" Yakko announces.  
"Wakko!" Wakko announces.  
"Cute!" Dot announces, "But just call me Dot!"

"HEY!" Seifer yells, "I don't care who the hell you are: Get out of my town NOW!"

The three Warners race over to Seifer and jump on his head.

"Looks like someone here is being a Mr. Grumpy!" Yakko says in a sing-song voice.

"You need to turn that frown…" Wakko says.

"…Upside down!" Dot finishes.

Yakko and Wakko then take each of Seifer's cheeks and stretch it up, creating a, forced, goofy smile. Seifer does not like the three touching him, as he throws them off.

"GET OFF ME!" Seifer yells.

"Haven't you three heard of personal space, y'know?" Rai asks.

"Rude!" Fuu adds.

On this, Yakko and Wakko jump into Fuu's arms.

"HELLLOOOO ONE-WORD NURSE!" They exclaim.

"OFF!" Fuu exclaims, throwing them off.

"You better be careful!" Vivi remarks, "You don't want to mess with these guys!"

Yakko, Wakko, and Dot walk up to Vivi.

"Say…" Yakko says, "Haven't we met before?"

"Uh…" Vivi utters.

"By gove!" Wakko exclaims, "I think this guy may be our long lost fourth brother!"

"What!" exclaims Vivi.

"Yeah!" Dot adds, "He does have the Warner looks. GROUP HUG!"

With that, the three give Vivi a big, long hug.

"BEST FREINDS! BEST FRIENDS!" They chant.

"HEY!" Vivi cries, struggling to get free of the Warners' grip "Get off of me! Stop it!"

"VIVI!" Seifer says, "Do you know these freaks?"

"No!" Vivi answers, still trying to get the three off of him, "I never met them before!"

"He's right!" Yakko adds, finally releasing Vivi, as do the other three, "He not quite the Warner type!"

Wakko then reaches into his gag bag and pulls out a can of white paint and a paint brush. He dips the brush into the paint, and then paints Vivi's face. Vivi helplessly tries to swat Wakko away. Wakko stops, revealing Vivi's face to be painted like the other Warners. Yakko looks at Vivi with his finger on his chin.

"hmmm!" Yakko hums, "still doesn't look like a Warner!"

Wakko then reaches into his bag and pulls out a red, clown nose. He puts it square on Vivi's face.

"PERFECT!" The three Warners cheer.

Wakko takes a mirror from the bag and puts it in front of Vivi's face. Vivi shrieks in fright and then vigorously rubs his face, removing the paint and nose.

"Okay!" Rai states, "You guys are going a bit too far, y'know!"

"Does this guy always end his sentences with _y'know_?" Yakko asks Seifer, pointing at Rai.

"It's so annoying!" Dot comments.

"Look who's talking, y'know!" Rai retorts.

"What you need is the 12-Step-Warner-Method to help you kick this dirty habit!" Yakko says, "And by 12-Step-Method, we mean just one step: Wakko bonking you on the head with a mallet every time you say y'know"

Wakko pulls out a wooden mallet from his grab bag. Rai looks shocked and scared.

"Wait a second!" Rai exclaims, "You can't do that! It's not safe, y'know!"

"Oh! He said the magic word" Yakko sing-songingly announces.

Wakko comes up behind Rai and pounds the mallet on his head. Rai withdraws and moans in pain.

"OWH-HOW-HOW!" Rai moans, "THAT'S NOT FUNNY, Y'KNOW!"

Wakko hits Rai again.

"OW!" Rai mutters, "THAT REALLY HURTS, Y'KNOW!"

Wakko hits Rai yet again.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Rai screams, "MY HEAD IS KILLING ME, Y'KNOW!"

Wakko hits Rai again, yet again.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS, Y'KNOW?" Rai moans in pain.

Wakko hits Rai three times with the mallet. Rai falls flat on the ground. The three Warners look at him in concern.

"Is it a good or bad thing if he stops moving?" Dot asks.

"I don't even think he's breathing!" Yakko adds.

Seifer is really red in the face this time. Fuu and Vivi are not too happy either.

"You freaks have gone too far this time!" Seifer exclaims, taking out his Club Struggle weapon.

Vivi takes out his Staff Struggle weapon and Fuu poses karate style.

"Discipline Committee!" Seifer announces, "Disciplinary Action!"

Seifer, Fuu, and Vivi charge at the Warners.

"Looks like it's time to make like a banana and split!" Yakko says.

"You said it!" Wakko and Dot agree.

The three race out of the sandlot with Seifer, Fuu, and Vivi lagging far behind. As soon as the mob leaves, Rai regains consciousness, painfully picking himself up.

"It's…okay…y'know!" Rai mumbles, "I'm..okay!"

Rai notices no one is around.

"Where'd everyone go, y'know?" Rai asks.

Meanwhile, Hayner, Pence, and Olette walk down the cobblestone street to the market plaza.

"You think those weirdo guys are still around?" Pence asks.

Just then, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot come jogging down the street before them.

"Does that answer your question?" Hayner replies.

The Warners then stop in front of them.

"Nice to run into you guys again!" Yakko says.

"We're sorry, but we have to leave town quickly!" Dot says.

"But before we go, we have presents!" Wakko says.

"Really?" Olette asks.

"REALLY!" The three Warners reply.

They reach behind their backs and each pull out a mask of his or her face. The insides is slathered in glue. The three slap it on the other kids face. Yakko puts his mask on Hayner, Wakko to Pence, and Dot to Olette. The three are shocked by this.

"Hey!" they utter, trying to remove the masks from their faces, but are unable to since they're stuck.

The three Warners leave. Just as the Warners turn the bend, Seifer, Rai, Fuu, and Vivi appear.

"Now we'll teach you outsiders not to mess with the _Twilight Town Discipline Cokmmitiee_!" Seifer yells, "CHARGE!"

Hayner, Pence, and Olette are surprised by this, and try to run away. Unfortunately, Seifer and his gang dog pile the three and a mosh pit is formed. A cloud of dust arises above the brawl. Sounds of punches, kicks, and screams are heard. This goes on for a few minutes, until it finally stops. The dust settles, revealing Seifer, Rai, Fuu, and Vivi standing above Hayner, Pence, and Olette. However, their masks have fallen of their faces, shocking the Disciplinary Committee. The four gasp as they see the three dazed, confused, and swirly-eyed.

"Hey!" Seifer utters, "You're not those Warner punks, your just Hayner and his lame-o friends!"

Hayner, Pence, and Olette stand up, staggering a bit in their stance.

"WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST CLUE?" Hayner yells.

"Yoo-hoo!" calls Dot.

Hayner, Pence, Olette, Seifer, Rai, Fuu, and Vivi look up at the hill. They see Yakko, Wakko, and Dot riding atop the roof of a trolley.

"We just wanted to say good-bye before we left!" Wakko says.

"And we'll do that in song!" Yakko announces, striking a pose.

The three jump into the trolley. Yakko takes the controls while Wakko and Dot dance behind him.

"Clang, Clang, Clang went the Trolley!" Yakko sings.

"Ding, Ding, Ding went the bell!" Wakko sings, ringing the bell.

"Zing, Zing, Zing went my heartstrings!" Dot sings.

"Where to next we can't tell!" The three sing as the trolley disappears behind the hill.

The seven children just watch in confusion.

"At least they're gone now!" Seifer proclaims.

"I take back what I said before," Hayner says, "These guys are WAY more annoying than the white creatures!"

"You said it, y'know!" Rai adds.

Fuu pulls out a wooden mallet and smashes it against Rai's head.

"OWW!" Rai moans.

Just then the Twilight Zone-like announcer appears in front of the seven, looking at the camera. The seven kids are surprised at this.

_The children of Twilight Town: Portrait of seven adolescents whom have seen many strange visitors come and go in their quiet piece of suburbia. They had to deal with Heartless, Nobodies, and Organization XII members. But nothing could ever prepare them for the most shocking of the visitors: the Warner brothers and sister, insanity incarnate. This only encounter can happen in Twilight Town!_

The announcer leaves, the seven gazing at him, more confused than ever.

"Who was that guy?" Pence asks.

**End**

**I'll be honest: I wrote this fic in a few hours, powered by my good friend diet cola. I hope you all liked it. I thought it would be funny, which I hope you all agree to.**

**I am considering writing another fic like this, where the Warners visit Hollow Bastion and bother Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid, and the others there. However, I have yet to think of material for that one, and considering my other fics (which only get one or two reviews), I may reconsider. However, if this fic gets enough reviews (like maybe ten) I may REALLY consider it done. I may even do a third fic, where the Warners visit The World That Never Was, and bother Organization XIII. It all lies within fate and reviews.**

**That said, review, review, and review!**


End file.
